Arent you glad
by Serialki11er
Summary: Not sure about the rating...just to be safe though...


If I`d own them I wouldn`t be screwing around with fanfics.

That said, I haven`t slept in two days straight, I`ve never written anything before and I don`t feel like proof reading or editing it right now sorry, so give me a break. I read up on some urban legends the other day and this just wouldn`t leave me alone…so there. Constructive criticism is always welcome of course.

_Drip_

"Maxwell you`re being unreasonable. Get some rest." the chinese boy sat down on his crisply made bed watching another book land with a thud atop the pile in front of the door.

_Drip_

Maxwell cringed visibly, shutting his desk drawer with more force than necessary.

_Drip_

Pale fingers buried in once shiny chestnut hair getting caught in tangles almost immediately and the boy had to resist the urge to tear at the locks.

_Drip_

"Wufei…if you`re so keen on helping" he hissed between gritted teeth "I asked you to _please_ get that fucking tap fixed before I fucking _murder_ someone. You know I`m never around when the janitor…"

"…and the janitor fixed it two days ago Duo." the shorter man cut in walking to the bathroom.

_Creak…Drip _

The patter of bare feet and creaking floor boards made the veins throb at the younger`s temples more violently as he watched the white clad figure disappear into the darkness.

Silence. The boy let out a deep breath, shoulders slumping slightly.

"It`ll stop if you twist the handles tight enough." Wufei emerged from the washroom taking off stylish black framed glasses to rub at his eyes. "You should get some sleep." He patted the glaring boy on the shoulder while passing him to pick up some notes from his own desk.

"Yeah" glancing out the window Duo bent down to grab the scattered materials from the matted, slightly scraped up parquetry. "I`ll see what I can do after the exam…"

The Chinese looked back pausing in mid step halfway out the door, a hand lingering on the faded silver knob. "You won`t be of any use if you`re a zombie."

Duo shrugged grinning as he passed the older boy into the moonlit corridor. "I won`t be any use if I don`t cram this" he patted the books "into my head tonight either." the creak from the shutting door echoed off the high archway threatening to wake the whole floor. "Geeez." The boy shot the old door a dirty glare.

* * *

Neon lights illuminated the study and the three familiar figures, two blonds hunched over notes and books looking heavy enough to seriously injure someone if hit over the head with. Hushed greetings were exchanged, and small nods between Wufei and the Japanese boy not even bothering to look up from his precious laptop until Duo unceremoniously dumped his study material with a loud thud. Four pairs of startled eyes rose to the pile on the heavy dark-wood table.

"Sorry." He flopped into the chair between the two glaring Asians with a sheepish smile. "Had to be done." Cracking his knuckles he pulled a pencil from behind an ear.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" the blond boy sitting opposite him removed the hand clutching at his chest laughing.

The CS major resumed typing "He won`t be this cheerful when he fails tomorrows exam." He clipped earning himself an elbow in the ribs from the girl next to him.

"Heero!" she leaned forward to look at Duo, putting a manicured hand on the Japanese students thigh for support. "Sorry, we`re already working on an acceptable personality." She winked.

Wufei snorted, apparently mirroring Duo`s thoughts judging by the braided teenagers expression. "That`ll be the day…" he mumbled but forced a languid smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Grumpy`s got a point though."

He yawned and stretched as usual but the dark circles surrounding the usually sparkly violet eyes told everyone this time it wasn`t for show.

Glancing momentarily at the girls hot pink fingernails resting on Heero`s thigh he adjusted himself in the squeaky old chair as best as he could and pulled a particularly thick pack of notes in front of himself, absently starting a seesaw motion with his left hand.

Relena`s eyes stayed glued to the pencil as the sound of soft tapping and typing filled the room with the occasional paper rustling as someone turned a page. Duo`s hand seemed too pale against the black fabric, his arm too thin in the slightly oversized long sleeved shirt. His usually neatly braided locks were in a messy ponytail the shorter strands fell into his face in complete disarray. Relena ran a hand over her own carefully straightened mane flinching at the thought of having to comb through that mess.

Duo gave up after 2 hours around 1 am having already fallen asleep twice in the middle of reading which resulted in two horn like bumps on his forehead and a sore nose from head-butting the massive oak table. He made Wufei pinky swear though that the Chinese boy would wake him at 6am sharp before dramatically dragging himself out of the study hunched over like Quasimodo.

Relena lifted her head from Heero`s shoulder to look up at one of the overhead lights as it clinked and started to flicker with a slight buzzing sound. The next clink came with a decent sized moth tumbling onto a red folder. Quatre recoiled a bit, he wasn`t on good terms with anything with more than for legs. Wufei looked up from his book just in time to see the stick like legs convulse one last time before the insect stilled completely.

The light flicking again made Relena jump and snap her eyes to the neon as if expecting another one of the repelling creatures fall into her own lap this time.

"Duo likes these." Heero closed the laptop, leaning forward to flip the moth on it`s fat belly with the tip of a pen. He traced the ball tip over the whitish contours on the thorax, emphasizing the skull shape. Relena shuddered pulling away slightly from the boy.

Wufei shook his head grabbing the folder carefully before Relena got a heart attack, taking care to balance the insect away from his own fingers. "I`ll make sure to tell him it`s from you." He said drily standing up. " Be right back…"

Quatre couldn`t help a snicker as the Chinese boy walked out looking like he`d swallowed a stick, holding the folder like a tray. It vaguely reminded him of the wait staff at some of his favorite high class restaurants.

* * *

Twisting the knob Wufei cracked the door open a faint rusty smell infiltrating his nostrils the moment he slipped through the gap. Shutting the door as silently as possible he cursed at the all enveloping darkness and his deeply breathing roommate for closing the blinds. Recalling the layout of their small room as accurately as possible he cautiously stepped in the direction of Duo`s desk wanting to deposit Heero`s idea of a present as soon as possible.

_Drip_

Wufei stopped mid-step head snapping around to glare in the general direction where Duo was sleeping. "Injustice…" he hissed fumbling a bit before managing to safely lay the folder on what he was pretty sure to be the other boys desk. The sheets rustled as the Chinese youth turned towards the bathroom.

_Drip_

The last thing he needed in the morning was a sleep deprived screeching banshee before the mandatory cup of coffee complaining about the leaking tap again. Which would be exactly the situation if he didn`t turn the faucet off properly right now. He tried to twist it but the handle didn`t budge. "What the…?" he furrowed his brows trying again with more force.

_Drip_

He slid the tips of his middle and forefinger right under the small tap feeling the opening for water or dampness. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood alert as his hand came away dry. He tried again feeling Duo`s eyes on him though he could hear no change in the rhythmic breathing coming from the main room. The boy still had to be asleep and it looked like Wufei himself was in need of some rest too.

_Drip _

His muscles contracted slightly, the cool night air planting goose-bumps all over his arms as the feeling of being watched grew. Shaking his head to clear it he turned on his heels to leave but stopped dead in the bathrooms doorway. He could`ve sworn something moved in the far corner but dismissed the idea just as quickly.

_Drip_

It was impossible to see anything with the visibility in the room down to zero. This point promptly got emphasized as he bumped into the front door bare toes first. "K`so…" he mouthed fumbling for the doorknob with both hands fully intent on exiting as stealthily as he had arrived.

_Drip_

The sound made him pause just outside the door. He turned staring into the room through the gap that let a small strip of silver light paint a long line on the floor and and just enough of the sleeping boys desk to expose the moths yellowish form sitting unmoving atop the red folder. It was too far to actually make out the details but Wufei`s mind managed to fuse the reality with what he knew was there and suddenly he was staring into the hollow, black orbs of a skull.

_Drip _

He flung the door catching himself in the last minute before it hit the doorjamb and caused enough noise to wake the whole floor. With a deep breath he steadied his hand and eased it shut.

* * *

Daybreak found the study eerily silent. Even the japanese boys steady typing had ceased some time between Relena going back to her room mumbling about early classes and Quatre faling asleep in his seat clutching a coarse book like a Teddy bear.

"6…" Heero`s steady voice was like a string attached to the chinese boys head snapping it up.

"What?" blinking quizically the other pushed his glasses down to rub at his slightly puffy eyes.

"6am." The laptop closed with a soft click. "Wake Duo."

Wufei checked his watch having to blink twice in order to focus on the tiny numbers. Sure enough, the CS major was just as punctual as his darling machines, it was 6am sharp. Nodding he began to gather his things trying to wake the lightly snoring blond in the process.

Wufei turned off the lights and shut the door before catchign up to Heero who was manouvering the mostly sleepwalking blond by the hem of his shirt. Being tired can alter senses in a ridiculous way. The short walk to the rooms seemed like the marathon to the chinese student. He wanted nothing more than to fall onto his bed and let his currently whining brain sink into blissfull darkness.

They dumped Quatre at the right address before finally reaching Wufei`s. Bidding farewell to the brunette Wufei fought the urge to just collapse one more time as he grabbed the knob to his salvation. As soon as the door opened his nostrills got assaulted by ano verpowering smell that made him recoil violently. Now at full attention, the wheels turning in his mind full speed identified the overwhelming copper and rust odor before his eyes had a chance to catch up.

Blood. A scream echoing in the high archway soon mixed with doors slamming open, footsteps and voices. The chinese teens overtaxed mind needed a few seconds to realize the high pitched screech belonged to him but as soon as it did a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Wufei!?" another one, not his own, landed on a shoulder. "Wufei!"

Duo lay eyes closed on a blood soaked sheet in the middle of the room, hands crossed on his chest. Wufei stared at the body completely devoid of color and life before his eyes drifted to the text written in blood above the boys head on the wall.

**AREN`T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN`T TURN ON THE LIGHT **


End file.
